


Generic Days

by MistressCelia (MissCeliaKnight)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MistressCelia
Summary: Christine is gone for the week to visit her grandparents, so Michael calls dibs on all of Jeremy's time that week since he wouldn't have to share with her. Needless to say it's... comfortable.





	Generic Days

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request on tumblr for a "generic fluff/smut sleepover". The conversation between boyf riends and arson boyfriends is overall the same as the one in Something Different.  
> I also literally need to learn to write just the smut bits instead of entire novels but whatever.  
> Currently not beta'd.

It had been decided that with Christine going to visit her grandparents for a week right when break started after graduation that Michael was more than going to steal all of Jeremy’s time for that week. He was denied shopping trips with Chloe or Brooke, double dates with Jake and Rich, no miscellaneous adventures with Jenna and a camera- portfolio or no- no college related things or packing for dorms- nothing. Zilch. Nada. Just Jeremy and Michael and preferably in their boxers with video games as old if not older than them.

And currently diner food.

Jeremy and Michael had seen Christine off at the train station, Jeremy practically falling asleep where he stood, even with coffee in hand. Christine told Michael to take care of their boy and being meet with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up so bright that only morning people like the pair could manage. How had he managed to date not one, but  _two_ morning people? It was just awful… Buuuut, they usually did come back with breakfast, so it wasn’t all  _that_ bad since they kept one another distracted until Jeremy woke up.

Considering the hour Christine had left, Michael offered to bring Jeremy to the diner he and Christine usually went to while they usually waited for Jeremy to wake up- if they had money of course. Once Michael and Christine were awake, it was generally hard for them to actually keep it down enough to let Jeremy rest, so they had come to a silent agreement that if they were together, they’d go out and do something until he was awake.

Jeremy was practically asleep in the car, Michael silently pained about the fact that he was driving and that he couldn’t just cuddle up to him with a hand held or something. The coffee was cold and thrown away as they made their way in, Michael reached up to fix a few stray locks of Jeremy’s hair from the wind during the short walk from the car to the diner. “Thanks,  _mom_.” Jeremy replied playfully and with an eye roll. Michael replied with a high pitched- and for some reason southern, “Oh you’re welcome, baby.” Making Jeremy snort. “Two please?” Michael asked the girl at the front, his voice resuming its usual tone.

They were seated, Michael instantly looking over the omelet selection since that tended to be his go to. Jeremy paused to look over his menu at him, taking in his features. His usual red hoodie had the sleeves rolled up, showing off his pacman tattoo and some more recent trees on his other arm that was also littered with snapable bracelets. His glasses were a bit dusty, his hair probably in need of a wash based on how it sat on his head, and he was slouching forward as if that would help him read the menu better.

“…Yeeess, Jer Bear?” Michael asked without looking up from his menu. He could usually tell when Jeremy was staring, having a knack for being able to distinguish if the eyes on him belonged to Jeremy or a secondary party that wasn’t his SP. “…Nothing.” He eventually mumbled softly and resumed looking at his menu. His tone had indicated he was staring just to stare rather than having something to say. He danced in his seat under the guise of randomly adjusting, but Michael knew better- he was happy to be here.

While looking over his menu, Jeremy gave an unconscious rub at the tattoo on his own wrist. His tattoo lined up with Michael’s, pacman pellets that ended with a dark blue ghost instead of starting with pacman. He thought it was fitting given the symbolism relating to Junior year of high school as well as what was basically an unbreakable bond with Michael.

Michael nudged the side of his foot against Jeremy’s, Jeremy not pulling his own away. The silence was comfortable, much like how Jeremy reached out with his hand on the inner side of the table to hold Michael’s hand and rub his thumb across his knuckles. The waitress came to take their drink order, Michael already knowing what he wanted to order as well, looking at the menus for the sake of looking. Jeremy got whatever Michael was having- he was too tired to read all of the different options.

The waitress took their menus, Michael putting his free hand in his chin to just stare at Jeremy. “…Something on my face?” Michael nodded. “Yeaaah…” He said in a dreamy sigh. “Those gorgeous blue eyes and that nobby witch nose of yours that gets in the way of me kissing you.” Jeremy snorted. “Ah yes, the fabled Heere witch nose, ever distracting.” Michael snickered, Jeremy giving him a grin. “Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen…!” Jeremy sang jokingly, wiggling his free hand’s fingers at Michael as if to cast a spell.

“Dude it is the cutest thing to hear you make musical references all of the time, I’m not even gonna lie. It’s even cuter when you and Christine just bust into duets, man.” Jeremy gave him a grin, slouching forward so his cheek was resting against his arm, fingers still locked with Michael’s. “You should totally join us sometime then.” He offered.

“Nah, the stage scene is all you guys, I’m content with tech.” Michael reminded, leaning down to kiss Jeremy’s fingers. “Yeah but I like hearing you sing- like when you actually sing and not pretend you can’t sing-sing.” Jeremy explained. “It’s really good and I like it a lot, Michael.” Michael tipped his head back and groaned, “Uuugh! I’m gonna die. It’s illegal to ask that of me while being that cute and sleepy looking. I should call the fucking police.”

“If you call the police I can’t sing to you.” Jeremy reminded, turning his head to look at Michael, blue eyes peering over his arm. “You know that reminds me- what time is it?”

“Noooo…”Michael groaned. “What time is it, Michael?” Jeremy asked with a laugh as he sat up. “…Fucking warm up time.” He groaned, already knowing what as coming as Jeremy cleared his throat. Jeremy may have been hard to get up sure… but once he was awake he was up for  _days_  and utterly decimated any resemblance of a sleep schedule.

“MiiiIIIIiiChaaaaAAaaeeell~!” Jeremy sang to him, making Michael terribly embarrassed as he tried to pull his hand away as Jeremy serenaded him in the middle of the diner. He was pissed that he had basically just woken up and still sounded like that… He wasn’t even trying to keep his voice down either, singing like he was on stage and being told to project. “Jeremy Belladonna Heere, if you do not-”

“MiiiIIIIiiiCHAAAAeeell~!” He sang again, earning eyes from a few patrons as he pressed his hand to his chest and the other gesturing to Michael, allowing Michael to take his hand back and cover his face, yanking his hood up to hide. The middle name Michael had made up on the spot was intentionally female, a running gag between them, both having long forgot anything other than the punchline. “Jeremeeyyy…!” He whined, embarrassed to high hell. “MiiiIIIIiiiCHAAAAeeell~!” He sang again, going up the scale at this point.

Michael caved, playing his game. “JeeEEEreMEEEEeeyyy!” He sang back, making him smile widely and his face dust red. “MiiiIIIIiiiCHAAAAeeell~!” He sang back, making Michael laugh with an, “I fucking hate you.” Buried between chuckles.

“Well you boys sound like you’re having fun.” The waitress interrupted as she came back with their drinks. “Uh- er, yeah…” Jeremy admitted quietly as he avoided looking at her, his entire face cherry red from embarrassment. It should have been illegal to start a game like that and then flush that sweetly when someone who  _obviously_ heard you had said something. Michael nursed his orange juice while Jeremy barely made a dent in his milkshake while they waited for breakfast.

“…Dude I wanna find an 80′s themed dinner that serves milkshakes and be gay and share one with you.” Michael admitted, making Jeremy flush all over again and laugh. Michael leaned closer, making Jeremy lean in as well. “…Then find the nearest thing to call ‘make out point’ and make out all over your body in my car.” Jeremy pulled back, pressing a hand over his mouth to hide an obvious smile of embarrassment before putting his straw back into his mouth and avoiding eye contact, making Michael chuckle.

“…Before break’s over.” Jeremy mumbled. “Hm?” Michael asked, not hearing him clearly. “…Before break is over and we go to our first semester we should do that.” Michael had been somewhat kidding… but now he was definitely going to do it. He pulled his phone out to make a memo, also snagging a picture of a terribly embarrassed Jeremy to send to Christine.

**Michael**  
_attachment  
I just ended up roping myself into having to find an 80′s diner with milkshakes to share before banging him in my car. You’re coming- to the milkshake thing, not the car sex. Idk when yet but its so happening_

**Chrissy**  
_omg he’s adorable kiss his face for me! I am also so down for milkshake sharing dates! Oh, oh! We should look for a place that serves milkshakes with like the wait staff on roller skates!!!_

**Michael**  
_Oh totes thats adorable- oh dude we should see if there’s like a rink skate nearby too, make a day of it_

**Chrissy**  
_YES YES YES!!!!_

“Okay so we also gonna find a rink skate and we’re gonna make a day of it- now I gotta make a playlist for the drive to wherever the heck we end up going because there isn’t jack shit like that here.” Michael relayed to Jeremy. “Oh, also,” He leaned over and kissed his cheek. “That’s from Chrissy.”

“Ugh, bless her soul, I love her so much.” Jeremy said with a dramatic grip to his chest. “And I love  _you_ so much.” Michael replied, watching him flush again. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, going back to biting at his milkshake straw while avoiding eye contact with Michael out of embarrassment.

* * *

“…I just called called ‘professor porn star without a camera’ by Jake.” Jeremy said as he looked at his phone, squinting as if that would change the words he was looking at. Michael burst into laughter as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and scrambled from his place on Jeremy’s bed to look over his shoulder. “Dude, a cell phone is a camera- you’re just missing the PH.D.” Michael teasingly replied, Jeremy’s phone popping again with messenger.

“Nooo- no. No. It’s not Christine dying, so put it away it’s our week. No- nope. Gimmie.” Michael demanded, holding out his hand for the phone rather than easily just grabbing for it, lollipop held in the other. “Dude it’ll take two seconds.” Jeremy insisted, ignoring Michael’s hand to reply to the text.

Jake:  _Hey professor pornstar without a camera_  
don’t ask and don’t lie  
I want quality sex toys that aren’t gonna kill me  
k thnx

“One,” Michael started counting, making Jeremy roll his eyes as he ignored his dramatic count up to two going from 1.01 until Jeremy had finished.

Jeremy:  **link  
** link  
_sent from messenger_

“There, done- see?” He offered Michael his phone, message still up and all. “…Wait Jake was asking for sex toys- my fucking god this would be so much funnier if I were stoned.” Michael pressed his forehead to Jeremy’s shoulder, looking down at the phone in pause for a reply while shoving the candy back into his mouth.

“Oh- wait tell him to not use silicone lube with silicone toys because it’ll ruin them- basically it decures the finish and makes it gross and mushy- like old cereal.” Jeremy made a disgusted face as he explained, Michael typing out,

Jeremy:  _don’t use silicone lube with silicone toys it’ll basically eat them_  
_sent from messenger_

“Dolce?” Michael asked for approval as he puled back to show Jeremy the message. “Gabana.” He reassured, Michael hitting send. “Speaking of Christine, she text you that she got to her granparents okay?” Jeremy nodded. “Yeah- you?” He snorted. “She would text me every time something even remotely interesting happened- she was bored out of her frigging mind on that train, man. So happy I got her some stim toys so she wouldn’t start pacing the aisles.” He was practically waving the lollipop around as he spoke.

Jeremy gave this soft kind of expression that only Christine got out of him- or so Michael assumed. He’d never seen Jeremy when he was rambling about Michael to Christine because that was similar, yet something else entirely. Christine would have probably compared the look on Jeremy’s face about her like floating on a fluffy water bed with the perfect amount of warming sunshine while the look on his face when he spoke about Michael like sparklers at night with an array of visible stars.

Jake:  _Sugestions?  
*Suggestions_

“The prom king is asking for suggestions.” Michael relayed as he put the candy back into his mouth, unlocking Jeremy’s phone while Jeremy rummaged around for Gauntlet among the cumbersome N64 games. “Is he asking for like a toy to actually like put inside of himself or Rich or whatever, or like just to touch, or-”

“Jeremy I’m sure neither of them have any fucking idea, so generalize it because I’m not typing out, ‘hey how do you guys fuck so I know what to suggest’.” Michael made his voice deeper, it unclear who he was supposed to be imitating or mocking. Jeremy pulled out the game, blowing into the cartridge even though you weren’t actually supposed to do that.

“Uuuhh… Well I mean if they’re not used to them just say something small- oh if you click the second link I- no wait the first one… Yeah that was the first one, if you hit that, then there should be like some anal starter kits if that’s what they’re looking for. Oh, but sent the ones that have the end that isn’t a suction cup or whatever.” During his mini-ramble, Michael had turned himself upside down on Jeremy’s bed, the hard candy in his mouth clinking against his teeth as he typed and paused and continued. “So  _not_ the ones you got.” Jeremy shot an unamused glare at Michael, who gave him a wide grin. 

Jeremy:  _Something small so you don’t die if you’re not used to them. Both sites have starter things- hold on_  
_sent from messenger_  


Michael typed a few things into the sex toy store before pulling one up for Jeremy to approve of. He squinted as if that would somehow make it easier to see half way across the room instead of coming closer. “…Yeah, that’s fine.” He reassured, unwinding a controller. “Oh and some eggs- those you don’t have to put in like the other ones and you don’t want to ask what they’re doing, so.” He shrugged, offering Michael a controller who just finished sending a  **link**  for the second thing Jeremy requested he send before crawling off of the bed and taking the controller, adjusting in a beanbag chair.

Jeremy:  _Eggs and bullets are probably good starters too, idk what you’re looking for_  
_sent from messenger_    


“Oh tell them that-” Michael held a hand up, making Jeremy stop. “I can probably give your sermon with just as much conviction my darling Jer. I’ve attended every lecture and did all my homework- thanks though.” Jeremy made a face as Michael again went back to the reference of Jake calling him professor porn star.

_If you’re looking to keep something for a while though get something rechargeable, just keep in mind what brand you’re buying in case you don’t like it_  
_It’s more expensive but its better than buying a ridiculous amount of batteries_  
_Also don’t buy anything jelly they get dirty really easily and honestly just don’t last long_  
And plastic is just kind of gross, so overall silicone is best  
___If you’re worried about noise, generally don’t go over three dots on the noise level thing_  
___Intensity is obviously best the higher it is_  
__Obviously check reviews or see similar things made by the company and junk  
_ _ __sent from messenger_ _

Michael proudly showed Jeremy the message, Jeremy grinning. “If I had stickers I’d throw one on your forehead and tell you in such a dramatic tone that you did so good that Christine would be summoned into the room.” Michael snickered, giving his shoulder a light nudge.

“I mean… you can tell me I did good anyway~” Michael purred, invading Jeremy’s personal space. Jeremy hummed, narrowing his eyes a bit while he got close enough to press his forehead to Michael’s. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and pulled away, putting it in his own before replying with, “Maybe if you don’t die past the fourth world again.”

Michael pouted loudly. “Awwww, Jer! That’s so not fair dude that totally wasn’t my fault!” He objected, dramatically lounging over Jeremy’s lap while Jeremy sat in his character. “Beg to differ.” Jeremy objected, candy pushed to the side of his mouth. His phone pinged, Michael taking one look at it and laughing so fucking hard Jeremy just had to wait until he stopped before even remotely asking. Even then, Michael couldn’t get out what was so funny, ultimately holding up his phone while laughing really hard.

Jake:  _Gimmie the dog dildos you fuckin furry_

Jeremy turned cherry red all the way to his ears, stuttering and stammering enough to drop the lollipop out of his mouth, fumble to catch it with his controller in his hand, ultimately hitting himself in the face while grabbing a sticky handful.

“Oh my fucking god…” Was all he managed, still cherry red while Michael took his controller so Jeremy could go wash his hands, Jeremy putting the candy back into his mouth. “Do  _not_ send him pics of any of those or tell him or I’ll hurt you- actually no we both know that’s a lie- I won’t  _blow you_.” He threatened, sticky hand pointing a finger in his face.

Michael gave an offended gasp that was so intense it made him squeak as he inhaled air, a hand to his chest. “Jeremy Patricia Heere!” He objected, Jeremy rolling his eyes. “I, your ‘riend, am so fucking offended you would even consider I’d tell Jake about that- besides it’s probably Rich asking, Jake wouldn’t ask nor give a shit.”

Jeremy paused. “…True.” Jake was a very go with the flow guy when it came down to it. He took his phone from Michael, careful not to put his sticky palm to his phone, typing, deleting, typing, pausing… 

Jeremy: _…I can’t tell if you’re fucking with me, but I’m pretty sure that’s Rich._  
_sent from messenger_

Jake:  _He’s just being an ass, I went to pee.  
But yeah dude thanks. If I have anymore questions I’ll ask_

Michael snorted as he read the message, Jeremy leaving to go wash his hands. “Jer,” Michael called as he turned around to stand up, Jeremy replying with a hum as he turned around, Michael taking the lollipop back before kissing his cheek and shooing him off to go wash his hands. 

Jake:  _plastic eggs?_  
_I know you meant like dildos and junk_  
_but I want to make sure its the same or if theres a different  
__*difference_

Jeremy: _I mean yes and no? Obviously they’re not going to be used the same way, so like… it’s fine if you want but again silicone is best_  
_sent from messenger_

Jake:  _So its cool if I want one?_

Jeremy:  _I am in no way going to police that that is all you_  
_sent from messenger_

Jake:  _lmao thnks_

Michael answered the questions rather fluidly, Jeremy coming back by the time he was done. He plopped down in his own bean bag chair, stealing the lollipop back from Michael while he hit start. Michael’s own phone pinged, making him look at it and snort. “What?” Jeremy asked, raising a brow. Michael waved him off while replying.

Rich:  _Dude tell me if your weirdo boyfriend has dog dildos it’s for science  
sent from messenger_

Michael:  _lol it’s Jeremy- what am I supposed to say?_  
_sent from messenger_    


Rich:  _Yes or no would be nice_  
_sent from messenger_    


Michael:  _yes or no_  
_sent from messenger_    


Rich:  _Dude come on_  
_sent from messenger_    


Michael:  _Ooooh, where we goin? Tacos? I could kill for a burrito once this high kicks in_  
_sent from messenger_    


“Michaaaellll!” Jeremy whined, lollipop in hand as he put his chin on his chest. “You complained about me texting them but now you’re doing it- if it was Christine you’d just say it so I wouldn’t whine.” He reminded. Michael took the lollipop back and popped it into his mouth, patting Jeremy’s hair with one hand before snorting again and sending another message to Rich.

Rich:  _If I legit bribe you with burritos would you at least tell me if he HAS toys? Also Jake and I are betting on if it’s you or Christine who buys them for him because we both think he doesn’t get them himself  
__sent from messenger_  

Michael:  _LMAOOOO nah dude he does but I’m the main dealer for all things pleasurable in my boyfs life be it weed, video games, or sex toys_  
It’s mostly because sometimes his dad accidentally opens things meant for him if he was expecting something in the mail too  
_sent from messenger_    


Rich:  _omfg lol so does Christine not since she’s ace or whatever?_  
_sent from messenger_    


Michael:  _What Chrissy and Jer Bear do is none of my business_  
jk it’s totally my business but it’s not my place to say  
I’ll tell you all day long that I’ll blow him behind a 7/11 if he’d let me but it’s bs to kind of blow up their spot, you know?  
_sent from messenger_  

“Michaaaaeeelll!” Jeremy whined again, Michael shoving the lollipop into his mouth to quiet him like the baby he was being. He let out a disapproving grunt, turning to the N64 and making his character run as far as it could to the first world before it was met by an invisible wall from Michael’s character not moving.

Michael:  _Anyway I gotta go, I made him promise no outside world and that it would just be an us week, so you guys and your sex toy adventures are on your own for now_  
Again, no telling I told you lol  
ttyl  
_sent from messenger_  

“Okay, I’m done. We can play now.” Michael reassured, turning his phone off for emphasis and picking up his controller to follow after Jeremy’s character, who had moved slightly from Jeremy poking his controller while he waited.

The lollipop was eventually gone, the high from it eventually kicking in, and Jeremy getting obnoxiously giggly and clingy- not to say Michael would ever object to either of those things. A high Jeremy was an extra adorable Jeremy that he found himself appreciating so much that he’d literally just stare at him for an hour and it would only feel like a minute.

“Ah! Sustenance!” Jeremy mocked his character as they picked up horribly rendered food, making him laugh really hard against Michael’s shoulder, who accidentally had a special weapon equipped and just killed all of the time he had on it. “Oh my goooood…!” He whined, Jeremy laughing at him before leaning up and kissing his cheek. “I just stared at it for so long going, ‘what’s wrong something isn’t right’ and I just fucking drained my weaaapppoonnn!” He complained, making Jeremy laugh again.

It wasn’t even that funny, but Jeremy kept laughing at him to the point where Michael had to pause the game so they wouldn’t be overrun by goblins, Jeremy’s controller slack in his hand as he kept laughing. Michael grabbed Jeremy by either side of his face and kissed him, Jeremy laughing into the kiss with quiet snickers and stifled chuckles.

Michael let him go, Jeremy laughing against his shoulder. Oh my god that was so funny… And because it was so damn funny he couldn’t get himself to stop laughing because his laugh was so ridiculous- he sounded like a dying frog every time he breathed in, making him laugh harder because it was so damn funny he couldn’t get himself to stop laughing because his laugh was so ridiculous.

“Jer- Jer.” Michael tried, voice stern, making Jeremy laughing at his faux adult-ness. Michael laughed at Jeremy’s laugh and himself before grabbing either side of his face and trying again. “Jer- Jer Bear we gotta get to the fourth world man come on. C- ahaha…! Come on.” He tried again, Jeremy recovering from his laughing fit… Before bursting into laughter again.

“I’m sorry…!” He said though chuckles and frog-y inhales. “ _Eminem didn’t die for this_.” Michael said in an extremely serious voice before howling with laughter, Jeremy holding his sides and just rolling over on the floor to die while he felt his eyes well up from how hard he was laughing. If he couldn’t get Jeremy to get his shit together, may as well make him laugh some more.

“Miicchaaaaeeelll!” Jeremy whined before laughing some more, his stomach hurting. “Jeeeerreemmyyyy!” Michael whined back in the exact same tone. Jeremy forced himself to sit up, using Michael for leverage before kissing at his face and rather obviously missing his lips several times.

“Dude. Dude I hate you.” He said before snorting and chuckling as he clung to his jacket, Michael practically choking on his laughter before coughing and laughing that he almost had died from laughing. He kissed Jeremy’s temple, Jeremy letting out a long, dramatic sigh to get himself to relax.

Michael started doing vocal sirens, Jeremy mocking them as if he was leading. Honestly Michael only did tech, but he was totally there to contribute to the overall projection of vocal warm ups.

“ ** _BOYS_**!” Came Mr. Heere’s voice from downstairs, finally being heard. Michael snorting into Jeremy’s shoulder while he laughed into his chest. “Sorry!” They both called in unison before snickering against one another. Jeremy leaned up to kiss him, Michael casually returning the gesture before they both grabbed their controllers and resumed their game. Michael had his controller resting on Jeremy’s back while Jeremy held up his own behind Michael, both making a very similar face of detest as they were reminded of the growing horde of goblins from the base they hadn’t destroyed yet before the pause.

* * *

“We’re not out of snacks yet, are we?” Michael asked, tipping the pringles can upside down into his mouth as if it would magically produce more chips. “Aw shit, really?” Jeremy asked, sitting up and inspecting what was now nothing but wrappers. “Store run?” Michael nodded. “Store run. Also my high is totally gone.”

“Saaame.” Jeremy complained, but both got up anyway, somewhat cleaning up their mess. “What time is it?” Jeremy asked, as if he wasn’t already leaned back to check his alarm clock’s time. “Oh shit.” He said with a laugh. “Dude we’ve been playing Gauntlet for like six hours.” Michael shoved the contents of Jeremy’s trash bin down more, deciding with a heavy sigh that nothing else was going to fit and that it needed to be dumped in the actual kitchen garbage now.

“I mean it’s a good game- no reason to  _not_ play Gauntlet for six hours.” Jeremy gave a nod of agreement as if there was no room for even remotely considering the opposite. “True, true. Dad’s probably asleep though, so we should be quiet and make sure we lock the door on our way out.”

Michael carried the trash bin upstairs, Jeremy eventually following with his jacket, shoes, Michael’s shoes, and Michael’s keys- both of which housed the car keys and Jeremy’s house key along with Michael’s own house key. “We walking or driving?” Jeremy asked with a whisper. “I mean the 7/11 is closer to your house than it is to mine, so we can walk if you’re not in a rush to get back to the game or wanna take a longer break or whatever.”

“Yeah that’s fine- my legs feel like jello from laying weird anyway.” Jeremy replied in agreement. He handed Michael his shoes, both boys putting them on in the kitchen before they quietly made their way out into the cold night air. “Oh wait dude, did you grab your wallet? Because I don’t have mine.” Michael asked, Jeremy snorting and unlocking the door with a, “No.” He ran back inside, coming out with it before officially locking the door.

Michael grabbed for Jeremy’s hand, swinging it like a little kid before they had even got to the sidewalk. Jeremy hadn’t objected in any way shape or form, even making sure he was walking closer to Michael. “…What’cha thinkin’ about?” Jeremy asked after a long bout of silence. “…About the time we got high and hung out at the playground in the dead of winter at night for like four hours.” Jeremy couldn’t help but grin.

“Dude you almost got fricking frostbite.” Michael shrugged. “Happens.” Jeremy snorted, thinking him a little ridiculous. “…You?” He asked, knowing Jeremy probably was thinking during the silence as well. “About time we fell asleep on your roof trying to watch the sun rise and could have died.”

“Ah, but we didn’t.” Michael reminded. “Totally could have- or at the very least broken our arm or leg or something.” Jeremy reminded with a shrug. “I love how you say that like we share limbs- ah yes, the boyfriends broke their arm guys, totally kaputz.” Michael dramatically swung their arms back and forth again, making Jeremy laugh at him. “I mean, that’s technically not  _wrong_.”

Michael couldn’t help but glance over at him with this smile that just said he couldn’t put into words how much he loved his ridiculous boyfriend- or just boyf, rather. “Jeremy Megan Heere I adore you.” Jeremy snorted, leaning his forehead on Michael’s shoulder. “Adore you too.” He replied softly, Michael giving his hand a light squeeze before pulling it up to kiss the back of it.

Once inside of the store, both naturally pulled away from one another to peruse aisles as if they’d never been inside of the store, meeting up at the slushie machine- or rather Jeremy was done and Michael was at the slushie machine. “I am simultaneously disgusted and in love with you.” Jeremy said as he watched Michael fill up his cup with perfectly even layers of each flavor.

Michael offered him the slushie without a word as he started on the second with just as much intense concentration. “And I…” He started as came to a finish, pushing the handle back up. “…Love you!” Jeremy grinned as he shoved a straw into his slurpee, then one into Michael’s as they made their way to the counter. “Dude you got half baked Ben & Jerry’s? I fucking love you, let’s get married.” Michael said as he watched Jeremy put all of his junk on the counter, making him laugh.

The snacks came to around thirty bucks, which was nothing new for them. Jeremy swiped his card, already working on the instant brain freeze in a cup. They made their way out, both naturally taking an even amount of bags before Michael snatched up the remaining odd bag and heading out before Jeremy could object.

“Cheat.” He called out halfheartedly before following after him, Michael waiting for him as he held the door open. He let the door swing closed behind Jeremy, reaching for his hand in spite of the mess of bags in the way.

By the time they got back, Michael had finished his slushie and was working on the third of Jeremy’s that he hadn’t wanted, Jeremy chugging water once they were back in the kitchen. They dumped the contents of the bags onto Jeremy’s bed before shoving the plastic bags into one horde to eventually bring back up into the bigger mess of them in the kitchen under the sink later.

They plopped back down in front of the N64, resuming their game with more junk food. “…So Michael,” Jeremy started. “Person with the lowest overall score from this level owes the other a blow job.”

“Awww, look at you, trying to give yourself intensive to beat me for once.” Michael taunted, being nudged by Jeremy. “Or maybe you know you’ll lose anyway and just wanna blow me.” He waggled his eyebrows at Jeremy, who just laughed. “That’s not a no- that’s definitely not a no, you just wanna fuck.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong that is always a baseline mood for me. Like have you seen my boyfriend or my girlfriend? Lots of jerk off material right there.” Michael couldn’t help but laugh, using his special to completely decimate a goblin horde he didn’t feel like taking out one by one. “Nah, man I haven’t. You should send me a pic of his face and then his dick.” Jeremy snorted, a twizzler hanging out of his mouth. “Yeah lemme just…” He leaned over, blindly grabbing at Michael’s pants with one hand, making him snort.

Jeremy was seriously making a dramatic show of this, Michael eventually pausing the game because it was so funny to watch and feel Jeremy weirdly grope around for his pants button under his sweatshirt along with just blatantly grabbing at his dick bulge. “Take dick pics of you to send to my damn self…” He grumbled jokingly, finally getting his pants undone, Michael pressing a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing so hard that he’d wake his dad.

Yeah hello Mr. Heere your son just has my pants open, dick out, and I’m laughing really hard about it no worries. Jeremy grabbed for his phone, pulling Michael out of his pants and taking a picture without even turning the flash on. “Ohh, sexy.” Michael agreed, watching Jeremy literally send it to himself just to be dramatic.

“Oh man, Michael. I just got a hot dick pic from my boyfriend look at that shit.” Michael snorted, nodding in agreement. “Such finesse of lighting- I’m sure even Jenna could appreciate that dick pic, such quality. We should print it and frame i- no, oh my god, Jeremy, come here.” Michael grabbed at Jeremy’s cardigan, who had gotten up to go to the desktop upstairs that was hooked up to the printer.

“Come- get- here.” He yanked him into his lap, dick still out of his pants, Jeremy snorting and leaning back to hide his face against Michael’s neck. “Give me that, you lunatic.” He took his phone, deleting the horrid pictures of his junk off of it. “Aw damn- now what am I supposed to jack off to?” Jeremy pretended to whine, Michael shrugging. “I dunno, what you always get off to when we’re not here- us.” Michael had been referring to himself and Christine of course.

“Ah yeah, lemme just…” Jeremy pretended to jack off really hard, grunting like he was a damn ogre or something. Michael snorted really hard, tugging Jeremy’s pants down to actually grab at him. “You are such a fucking mess, I love you.”

“Woah, shit, really!? I’m a mess? How the fuck am I gonna tell my s/os!?” Michael shushed Jeremy though laughter, Jeremy shimmying out of his pants and turning around to straddle Michael. “How about, ‘you see this room? Right here? This room? It’s like me’. And then they’ll go explain or guess random things and then you go… ‘It’s a mess’.” Michael offered as a way of explanation. Jeremy snorted, hiding his face against his shoulder. “So no pics of my ass after I’m done being wrecked as player 2?” He taunted, giving Michael a crooked, playful grin.

“Jeremy Paulinda Heere that is  _sloppy_ , not messy. Also is that implying you’re gunning for being player 2 right now?” Jeremy shrugged with an, “Eh,” not really minding one way or the other if he was subbing right now. “If you wanna be player 1 I’m not going to object to it, but I also get if you don’t wanna be.”

Michael scoffed at him. “Excuse me, mother fuckin’ par’donne’ay muwa,” He horrifically butchered the French for excuse me. “I am always down for being a player, be it 1 or 2 okay I love getting ass and getting dicked okay excuse me.” Jeremy laughed, pressing his face to his shoulder and lightly kissing at his neck. “Was just asking Michael, chill.” He purred in his ‘forgive me and I’ll blow you’ voice.

“Oh do  _not_  use that tone with me.” Jeremy pulled away, tipping his head in confusion- Michael couldn’t tell if he meant it or not. “What tone?” Michael made a vague gesture at him. “That friggin… The sex tone!” Jeremy laughed at his word choice. “‘Sex tone’?” Michael nodded as if it was obvious, Jeremy humming and kissing at his jaw. “Not sure what you mean.” Michael groaned in frustration, throwing an arm over his eyes. “The one you use when I’m like annoyed with you and you don’t like it so you offer to like blow me of bang me or let me sit on your face or something.”

“Oh  _that_  tone.” Jeremy said in realization, Michael still not able to tell if he was kidding or not. “…I hate you.” He grunted, peering out from underneath his arm. “Love you too~” Jeremy purred back, slipping off of his lap to get between his legs, resting on his thighs while giving Michael a grin.

He sighed heavily and yanked Jeremy up to put his tongue into his mouth, Jeremy humming and nibbling on his tongue. You’d think the hypersexual would be  _good_  at sex, but he wasn’t in all reality for the longest time. Even now he still worried if there was something he could do better or was mediocre at that Michael just never said anything about.

Still, overall Michael was good at boosting his ego during sex with a slew of compliments, even about the weirdest things sometimes, but that made it all the more genuine. Even if Christine hadn’t cared to engage in sex herself, sometimes she’d sit in and join Michael in complimenting Jeremy, especially if it was one of those days where the Squip felt the need to be louder than usual.

Jeremy’s favorite was probably when she let him rest his head on her lap while Michael just kind of pounded him senseless while they both complimented him- that seemed to shut the squip up the most and he wasn’t sure if it was because his own brain short circuited or what, but it was the  _best_  to come down from hazy orgasms to Christine stroking his hair and speaking softly to him while Michael kissed at where ever he could reach and doing the same.

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile as Michael got to the point of muffled words between kisses about how much he adored Jeremy. “You’re so cute I can’t stand it…” He grumbled, Jeremy threading his fingers through his hair. “Good thing you’re sitting.” He joked, Michael pulling back and groaning at the shitty pun. “I’m gonna deck you.” Jeremy laughed, kissing at his throat. He huffed, tugging Jeremy up and back into his lap. “Come here…” he grumbled, nipping at his lips.

“That’s kind of contradictory considering I should be getting the lube.” He reminded, Michael using both hands to grab at his butt. “Mhm. Sure, sure.” He kissed at Jeremy’s shoulder, Jeremy laughing quietly. “I mean it. I don’t wanna die, thanks.” They tried once after they hadn’t realized they were both out. It’d be fiiiine, they said. They do that in porn all the tiiiiime, they said.

Jeremy never let that shit go. Another lie of the porn industry and from people who’d never had sex the way they wrote about like morons. Jeremy had went off about how at least people should masturbate enough to know that wasn’t going to work!

Besides… Jeremy was always down for making a huge mess- he thought it was hot. Michael sighed, but let Jeremy wiggle away to his stash to get the lube. They’d ended up getting natural lube considering the horror stories Jeremy heard about other ones as well as particular brands being kind of irritating to his skin. They probably went through more lube than anything though, especially considering it was left at Jeremy’s house. Michael had even joked about asking if the company they ordered from had a subscription option.

Jeremy handed Michael the lube before removing his cardigan, sporting nothing but his shirt now. Michael quietly moved his foot and tapped his fingers together while watching Jeremy strip, getting excited. Jeremy held his hand out for the lube, Michael promptly depositing it back into his grasp.

Jeremy straddled Michael’s lap again, watching him fidget in excitement. It made him smile, quietly kissing his jaw. “You’re cute.”  
“I am cute.” Michael agreed, making Jeremy laugh, but in no way disagree. Jeremy opened the bottle and squeezed a massive amount onto his fingers, Michael staring at the stuff like it was liquid gold. He watched as Jeremy raised his hips, letting out a moan that got muffled against Michael’s jacket.

“You sound so good, Jer…” Michael praised, listening to him moan in reply, fingers making soft, sticky noises. He quietly peered over his shoulder, unable to see much past his wrist. He kissed at Jeremy’s shoulder, watching how his hands moved, even if he couldn’t see his fingers. He listened to Jeremy hum softly, pressing back against his fingers, feeling him nestle his face against his shoulder.

Michael quietly ran his fingers down his spine, listening to the soft breath that left Jeremy. He reached around to his front, giving his cock a gentle squeeze that made his volume raise as he moaned practically in his ear.

“Shhh… You’re dad’s upstairs, keep it down, Jer bear. As much as I love hearing you the last thing I need is that weird direct eye contact in the morning with your dad.” Jeremy huffed. “I’m so peeved you can think about my  _dad_ while I’m fingering myself on your lap, regardless of reason.”

Michael shrugged, giving a grin. “What can I say? Half of his genes are really hot- made you after all.” Jeremy started chuckling so hard he had to remove his fingers and just shove at Michael. “That is so gross.” Michael gave him a big shit eating grin, loving how the light from the TV made Jeremy’s bangs shadow his face.

“You gonna be able to keep it down enough to actually do it though, or are we gonna have to like… go in my car?” Jeremy snickered. “Dude, we  _rock_ your car when we have sex in it. The last thing I need is for him to like, go get water or something and just see your car in the driveway looking like a bouncy house.”

“Oh hoo, so we’re gagging you?” Michael offered, still finding himself funny. “In you’re fucking dreams.” The way Michael’s face lit up instantly told Jeremy he should have kept the retort to himself. “Or in yours- when’s the last time you had a wet dream? Last week?” Michael taunted, making Jeremy groan and smacked a hand to his face- fuck… wrong hand.

Michael covered his mouth, wheezing as he tried not to completely lose his shit at Jeremy smacking his own lube covered hand to his face. “…No, I’m done I don’t wanna anymore.” He pouted, attempted to get off of Michael who just grabbed at his waist with a whiny, “Nooo, yes you do, you’re just embarrassed now.”

Jeremy was silent. He couldn’t object to the truth and they both knew it. Michael snorted, using his cardigan to wipe his face. “Aw- dude! I was trying to  _not_ get shit on that!” Michael rolled his eyes, tossing it over his shoulder and using his sleeve instead. “…That didn’t mean you had to use your jacket. You basically live in that damn thing like a turtle.”

Michael grinned. “Ooohh, new fursona.” He laughed as Jeremy shoved at him. “You are seriously the  _worst_ ‘riend ever.” Michael eventually recovered from laughing, kissing at Jeremy’s neck and cheek. “Nah. You love me. Besides, who else would give you second rate hand jobs?”

A pause.

“…Chloe. Maybe Brooke.”

“Okay that is  _not_ fair.” Michael was the one pouting now, Jeremy grinning from ear to ear. He leaned in to kiss Michael, who leaned away, forcing him off of the beanbag chair and onto the floor. Jeremy couldn’t hide his froggy laughter, Michael wheezing from trying to be quiet.

“Oh my fucking god… Jeezus I’m just- there. Dick. In hand. Boom. Sexy.” Michael said, grabbing at Jeremy’s dick and making him laugh some more. “Fucking power couple right here. Mother fucking recharge station in my hands. Level the fuck up, beyotch.” Jeremy was fucking dying against Michael’s shoulder, lube all over their clothes, both half hard and partially upside down. They were a damn mess… He loved him. He leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, sitting back and tugging Michael with him. “Wanna move to the bed so we don’t die?”

“Aw yeah, let’s fuck on top of the ice cream!” Jeremy got up, snorting and shaking his head. “Yeah, totally, dude. But only if we can bang on the pretzel M&Ms too.” He grabbed an armful of the food, tossing int onto the beanbag chairs instead, a few snacks bouncing off and landing on the floor.

Jeremy flopped himself down on the bed, holding both of his arms out for Michael, who practically jumped on him like a damn squirrel. “…The lube is buried under the snacks isn’t it?” Michael groaned, but removed himself from Jeremy and grabbed for it, hearing a quiet hum from him. He whipped around, pointing a finger quiet literally in his face.

“Yes, hello, excuse me. No touching unless I can watch, it’s illegal and you’ll go to gay baby jail- er, bi baby jail.” Jeremy chuckled, giving Michael a playful smile. “Whatever you say, baby.” Michael groaned at an obnoxious level at the nickname, dramatically sinking to the floor as Jeremy laughed and shushed him. “Go get the lube and hurry up and get over here.” He snorted, Michael shoving snacks from one chair to the other, practically whining as he had to do it all over again only with double the snacks since the lube had been in the other chair.

He triumphantly came back, jumping on Jeremy again. “I move shit around for like literally a minute and you’re so damn hard you’re dripping- I hate you.” Michael whined, poking at Jeremy’s dick, listening to him groan. “…No I don’t actually, I love that.”

Michael put his mouth on Jeremy, listening to his breath violently catch and felt his hips tremble, his mouth being flooded with cum. He leaned over and spit it out into the garbage can near Jeremy’s bed, Jeremy panting and dragging his attention from the ceiling to run his hands through Michael’s hair. He pulled him closer, kissing his mouth in spite of the taste.

It wasn’t horrendous nor wonderfully delicious like some people pretended it was or made it out to be. It was cum- it was vaguely salty, kind of bitter, was a bit thicker than most liquids… It wasn’t exactly something you’d want to go, ‘oh yeah I’m so in the mood to eat some cum right now, guys’ but if there wasn’t an option to spit it out, Jeremy didn’t object to swallowing it and it sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him from kissing Michael.

He felt fingers on him once more, Michael easily getting him hard again given he was still not completely over the orgasm. He pulled away to glance down at the sound of the cap popping open again, watching Michael cover his fingers in it, some dripping onto Jeremy’s shirt. “Oh fuck it…” He grumbled, taking the last article of clothing off. Michael laughed quietly, tugging his sleeve back to avoid getting it gross. He’d take it off later.

For now, he easily pressed a finger inside of Jeremy, switched with his middle finger, then pressed both inside. “Damn it, Jer… You’re always so damn soft and warm.” He complimented, feeling Jeremy’s body tense around his fingers at his words. Michael leaned forward, brushing his nose against Jeremy’s while spreading his fingers.

He felt Jeremy’s fingers go for his hair, his hips raise slightly off of the bed, angling towards Michael to give him better access. “You’re so sweet, Jer… I love when you lean closer for me to touch you more, it’s really cute.” Jeremy promptly put his bottom lip into his mouth, whimpering and feeling his dick twitch.

There had been the occasional joke, wordplay, assumption there Jeremy liked dirty talk. In actuality, he loved Michael and Christine talking to him sweetly like this. It made his toes curl, his heart race, breath hitch… It made him feel wanted.

Jeremy couldn’t help but give a roll of his hips against Michael’s fingers, whimpering quietly under his breath and the assault of soft affection. “You’re so attractive, Jer… I love watching you do that. You feel good?” Jeremy nodded feverishly, whining while grinding against Michael’s fingers.

He eventually let go of his bottom lip to gasp for a shaky breath, feeling three fingers inside of him now. He groaned rather loudly, Michael quietly shushing him with kisses so he wouldn’t be heard. “You’re doing so good, Jer. You’re holding out for a really long time right now. You wanna cum?” Jeremy nodded so eagerly he made himself dizzy, Michael pausing in stretching him out to give his dick some more attention.

He listened to Jeremy moan, listened to when he stopped and choked unable to breathe, and then that soft, drawn out sigh from when he came, Michael’s hand covered in cum. “Good, babe?” Jeremy let out some kind of muffled confirmation, burying half of his face against a pillow. “Okay. I’m gonna put my fingers back in now, okay?” Jeremy nodded, groaning and grabbing at Michael to kiss him once more.

He hummed and melted, Michael licking at his teeth while he pressed two fingers back inside, then his third. “You’re so nice and wet, Jer… You did a really good job earlier, I’m so proud of you.” Jeremy was completely sure if he wasn’t already, his entire face and ears were cherry red by now. Michael switched his index finger out for his pinky, spreading his fingers again before adding four.

Jeremy groaned, tugging at Michael to get closer. “Michael… M’okay.” He insisted, Michael removing his hand. He didn’t ask if Jeremy was sure anymore- when he was sure he was sure. Honestly Jeremy had admitted he got annoyed on a few occasions when Michael doubted him about it. Michael took off his jacket, feeling as flushed as Jeremy looked, wiping his hand on it, and then tossed his undershirt as well.

Jeremy quietly watched as he tossed his clothing, then promptly rubbed his hands all over Michael as if to make claims. He snorted, Jeremy grinning. There was a pause, a comfortable silence between them for a moment, speaking volumes of poetry about how comfortable they were with one another. Jeremy tugged Michael down by his neck to kiss him, humming as he brushed Michael’s hair back out of his face.

“…You’re cute.” Michael gave him a wide grin, replying with, “No,  _you’re_ cute!” Jeremy snorted, but didn’t object, instead kissing his cheek. Michael hummed, kissing back at his shoulder. “Gonna pile drive you like I just inhaled a damn mario star.” Jeremy choked, wheezing and turning over on his side to laugh at his ridiculous ‘riend. “Oh my fucking god we have to get a divorce.” Break up was somewhat worrisome, while divorce meant he was kidding.

“Nah, nah, nah. I’m still hard buddy, try again in 30 minutes.” Michael objected, gesturing to his dick. Jeremy snorted, lightly pinching the head between his index and thumb fingers. Michael was thick and probably could have been a bit longer to suit his personal tastes more, but he didn’t mind.

“Fiiine. But no mario star.” Michael pretended to pout, Jeremy adjusting underneath him. “…Pacman fruit?” Jeremy let out a huff. “ _Maybe_.” Michael gave him a big, shit eating grin. “Aw man gonna eat you the fuck up.” Jeremy snorted, Michael nipping at his shoulder and reaching down between Jeremy’s legs to touch him again.

He moaned, pressing his forehead to his shoulder to hide, sound muffled between their bodies. “Fuckin’ slam my battle chip into your PET.” Jeremy snorted in spite of Michael tugging at his dick. “I’m gonna bite you or something, shut up.” Michael waggled his eyebrows at Jeremy, who bit his bottom lip to withhold a moan, taking the pillow out from underneath his head to smack Michael with it.

“Dude- glasses.” Michael reminded, Jeremy hiding behind the pillow. “’How’d you break your glasses, son?’ Well you see doc, while I was shoving my master sword into my boyfriend, he bitch smacked me like Ganon during Ocarina of Time when you’re like five and aren’t really emotionally prepared to fight him yet, see.” Jeremy groaned underneath his pillow. “If you don’t shut the fuck up and take those glasses off Michael I’m gonna-”

Michael tugged the pillow out from Jeremy’s grip and off of his face, kissing at his features. “They’re off, see?” He reassured, Jeremy still pouting. “…If you call your dick one more video game referenced-”

“Okay but I had a really good pokemon one you’d apprecia-”

“Michael!” Michael burst into laughter, having to take a second because of how Jeremy yelled at him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Look see my dick is my penis is my dong and it’s going into your gloriously soft butt now, okay?” Jeremy let out a heavy sigh. “I have to divorce you…”

Michael pressed his cheek to Jeremy’s, whining, “Nooo! No divorce. You’re stuck with me forever.” Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh, giving in as he kissed him. “Okay, okay. No divorce. For now.” Michael gave him a wide smile, kissing at his lips several times before moving to his cheek, neck, shoulder… He got Jeremy to moan. The lube could be heard popping open again.

He grabbed at his cock, using his thumb to rub over the head, middle and thumb fingers lightly tugging at his foreskin. Jeremy arched, moaning before biting his lip to refrain from making too much noise. Honestly they should just stick to banging in Michael’s basement… They both preferred to be noisy anyway.

He felt Michael press the head of his own cock against his entrance, gasping quietly and refraining from fussing to keep from Michael missing. That had happened once- it was fucking hysterical. They’d at the very least been alone, Michael screaming ‘simulatteedd seeeexx!’ at the top of his lungs and swinging his shirt around like he was on a damn bull instead of trying to have sex with his boyfriend.

He felt Michael push in, Jeremy forgetting how to breathe for a moment before gasping sharply, clinging to his back and knowing damn well he was likely to cum once Michael was all the way inside if not sooner. After all, there was this big blow to the male ego about premature ejaculation. Jeremy had been embarrassed as hell the first few times it happened, yet alone how easily he orgasmed compared to Michael, but Michael convinced him it was fine.

Orgasms felt good- why  _shouldn’t_ Jeremy have like 6 in one round of sex? Christine thought it was amazing because basically Jeremy could go for a while, where as Michael came once or twice and was spent. Honestly had it made his heart swell.

Jeremy clung to Michael, trying to keep his voice to pathetic whimpers and gasps, failing miserably until he choked on another orgasm. “Good?” Michael asked, kissing at the shell of his ear. Jeremy nodded, not even fully registering what was asked. Michael gave an experimental roll of his hips, listening to Jeremy groan in reply.

He did it again, Jeremy trying to keep his breathing even. Michael let out a hum, followed by a vague, mumbled compliment about how good Jeremy felt that got his face to turn a few shades of pink. Michael pulled out half-way just to press back inside of Jeremy, listening to their bodies squelch and press together, Jeremy humming out of his nose.

It wasn’t terribly complicated to get Jeremy hard again, even if Michael didn’t directly touch him. He watched his dick rather quickly stand at attention again, grinning quietly. “Never not jealous of that.” Michael admitted softly, kissing below Jeremy’s ear while he moaned at Michael thrusting inside of him.

“Fffuck, Jer…” Michael groaned, leaning back to run a hand though his bangs all while moving his hips- he noticed the deep tinge of color on Jeremy’s face when he did that. He couldn’t help but grin, knowing Jeremy had just  _immensely_ enjoyed the view. He didn’t have to be shredded or hyper-masculine or have a jawline for days or whatever was the preferred body type for guys- he just had to be Jeremy’s type. That’s all that mattered and boosted his ego. And  _damn_ , if he wasn’t Jeremy’s type.

Jeremy moaned in a way that sounded like he was hiccuping for a moment before Michael leaned back down to gently shush him, Jeremy pressing a hand to his mouth. Jeremy only managed to get basic first letters out of whatever he’d been trying to say, all different words. “You okay?” Michael asked without stopping, Jeremy nodding like he was attempting to headbutt him. He couldn’t stop paying attention to how the bed moved and the feeling of Michael inside of him… Fuck, he was gonna die- or orgasm. Same difference, really.

He choked, grabbing at Michael who pulled his hand from his back and held it in his own instead. “It’s okay, Jer, you can cum.” He reassured, feeling him tense up around him. Jeremy came again, Michael losing count around two or three. Michael kept moving, letting Jeremy ride his orgasm out, sighing in ways that were way too provocative and should have honestly been illegal.

The sighs turned into moans, Michael quietly shushing him. “Jer I adore you so much, but you gotta be quiet, okay? Next time we can do it at my place and you can be as loud as you want.” He reassured, Jeremy poorly trying to keep it down. For the most part, he could keep his voice to a whimper. But then he got hit with an orgasm and any volume control he had went out the window.

Michael adjusted slightly, Jeremy’s hips bent upwards a bit more and causing him to bounce off of the bed slightly every time Michael pulled back. It was quiet, more so muffled than anything, but Jeremy was practically chanting Michael’s name over and over and over, words jumping in volume and tone every time Michael pressed into him.

“You’re so sweet, Jer… I love that you think of nothing but me like this to where all you can say is my name. It makes me happy.” Michael complimented, listening to his name be called it a desperate pitch. Jeremy couldn’t even breathe without it sounding like a desperate moan, Michael barely feeling the new warmth of Jeremy’s orgasm between them due to his own body temperature.

The only reason he was aware of it was because he knew what Jeremy sounded like when he came, otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed it at all. “Oh you got me so close, Jer… Yeah, just keep sounding like that… You’re so good.” Michael felt his legs going a bit numb, all the blood going to his junk before he felt his stomach tense.

He couldn’t tell if Jeremy was humming or trying to say his name again, not minding either way. Jeremy had desperately pulled him closer, nose and mouth buried against his hair and practically suffocating himself for a moment while Michael came. It felt wet more than it did warm, Jeremy gently rubbing and kneading at Michael’s back until he felt his muscles relax.

“Good?” He asked, some semblance of himself usually coming back whenever Michael got his sex high. Michael flopped all of his weight onto Jeremy, forcing all of his air out of him before he let out a laugh. “As always.” Michael reassured, feeling Jeremy run his fingers through his sweaty hair.

He pulled his fingers away and kissed them, rolling off of Jeremy but holding his hand. Cuddling was nice and all, but not when you felt like a million degrees and like your bodies were trying to melt together. Michael glanced down to Jeremy’s crotch, asking vaguely, “Want me to-”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He reassured, making a vague gesture with his hand as if to wave the idea of another orgasm off. “Sure?” Jeremy got as close to Michael without touching as he could. “As positive as an ion joke.” Michael snickered, kissing his forehead.

It was… comfortable. Rhythmic breathing that slowed in pace, heat shifting into a comfortable coolness that allowed for closeness, blankets tossed over them which resulted in Jeremy being temporarily more awake for a moment before instantly dozing again… Michael hung out on his phone for a bit longer, messaging Christine before putting it away and falling asleep. Ah, shit… Their game was still on… Oh well. He’d handle it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version:  
> http://missceliaknight.tumblr.com/post/163683718226/


End file.
